Meet the Contenders
The Great Railway Show is a series of online promotional videos that tie into The Great Race. The videos are narrated by Rob Rackstraw, and each video, one uploaded every Wednesday, shows the participants of the Great Railway Show and their stats, event and country of origin. None of the characters shown in the videos speak. Videos Philip of Sodor Philip of Sodor, titled Philip of the UK on the UK channel, is the first video of The Great Railway Show. It was uploaded on the television series' official YouTube channel on April 13th, 2016. Description First engine up, Philip! Recently arriving on the Island of Sodor, he's an engine favorite amongst his engine friends. Philip will play the role of Sodor mascot and flag carrier. Characters * Philip * Gordon Locations * Knapford Trivia * The Race Announcer mentions the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. Stock footage from said episode is also used. * Philip is, to date, the only character to have a promotional video that does not compete in any events at the Great Railway Show. Gallery File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Philip's stats File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead78.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead79.png|Stock footage File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead80.png|Stock footage File:PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Philip PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Philip's left side view PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Philip's back side view PhilipinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Philip's right side view Axel of Belgium Axel of Belgium is the second video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 20th, 2016. Description Axel of Belgium is an amazing looking engine that was built for speed. The lean mean racing machine won over his army of fans with his charms and looks. Characters * Axel Locations * Belgium Trivia * The Main Line, unmodified, is used to represent Belgium for this video. Goofs * In the final scene of the video, Axel's trailing wheels are missing. His tender also merges into his cab in the same scene. Gallery File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Axel's stats File:TheGreatRace70.jpg|Axel in Belium File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Axel File:AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Axel's left side view (Note: his rear wheels are missing and his tender merges into his cab) AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Axel's back side view AxelinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Axel's right side view Yong Bao of China Yong Bao of China is the third video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on April 27th, 2016. Description Strong, sleek, and steamy, Yong Bao of China knows how to put on a show! Characters * Yong Bao Locations * China Trivia * Gordon's Hill was redressed to represent China for this video. Gallery File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Yong Bao's stats File:TheGreatRace79.png|Yong Bao in China File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Yong Bao File:YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Yong Bao's left side view YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Yong Bao's back side view YongBaoinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Yong Bao's right side view Raul of Brazil Raul of Brazil is the fourth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 4th, 2015. Description Introducing Raul of Brazil. A one time champion a few years back, he is well respected throughout the railway. Characters * Raul Locations * Brazil Trivia * Knapford Yards was redressed with palm trees to represent a Brazilian shunting yard for this video. Goofs * Raul is incorrectly described as being based on the Sentinel 7109. * Despite the fact that Raul is implied to be working in Brazil, the trucks he is shunting are British. Gallery File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Raul's stats File:TheGreatRace71.jpg|Raul in Brazil File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Raul File:RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Raul's left side view RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Raul's back side view RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Raul's right side view Ashima of India Ashima of India is the fifth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 18th, 2016. Description Meet Ashima of India. A simply breathtaking engine that brings mystery and wonder. Characters * Ashima Locations * India Trivia * The Main Line was redressed with flowers to represent India for this video. Gallery File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ashima's stats File:TheGreatRace81.png|Ashima in India File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ashima File:AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ashima's left side view AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ashima's back side view AshimainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ashima's right side view Ivan of Russia Ivan of Russia is the sixth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on May 25th, 2016. Description Meet Ivan of Russia. A very strong diesel engine who finished second in the shunting race. Characters * Ivan Location * Russia Trivia * The Sodor Dieselworks, covered in snow, was used to represent a Russian shunting yard. Gallery File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Ivan's stats File:TheGreatRace83.png|Ivan in Russia File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Ivan File:IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Ivan's left side view IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Ivan's back side view IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Ivan's right side view Gina of Italy Gina of Italy is the seventh video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 1st, 2016. Description Don't let Gina's looks deceive you. This small and compact engine can match the boys pound for pound. Characters * Gina Locations * Italy Trivia * Arlesburgh Harbour was redressed to represent an Italian seaside town. * Gina's stats say that she is a 0-2-0. In Italy, the wheel arrangement is counted by the amount of axles on an engine rather than the amount of wheels. Gallery File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:TheGreatRace80.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view Spencer of UK Spencer of UK is the eighth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 8th, 2016. Characters * Spencer Locations * The Mainland Trivia * Sir Nigel Gresley is mentioned by the Race Announcer. * Interestingly, despite the title saying that Spencer is from the United Kingdom, his stats say that his country is simply “Mainland”. * The Main Line, particularly the autumn version seen in Two Wheels Good, is used to represent the English Main Line. Goofs * Spencer is said to be the one who holds the fastest speed record for a steam engine. This is actually false, as his brother, Mallard, is the one who holds this record. It is likely that Spencer has either beaten Mallard's record or it was a simple production error. Gallery File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Spencer's stats File:TheGreatRace84.png|Spencer in the UK File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Spencer File:SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Spencer's left side view SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Spencer's back side view SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Spencer's right side view Rajiv of India Rajiv of India is the ninth video for The Great Railway Show. It was released on June 15th, 2016. Characters * Rajiv Locations * India Trivia * The Fenland Track was redressed to represent an India. Gallery File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Rajiv's stats File:TheGreatRace85.png|Rajiv in India File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Rajiv File:RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Rajiv's left side view RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Rajiv's back side view RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Rajiv's right side view Shane of Australia Shane of Australia is a video for The Great Railway Show. The video has not been released on the official YouTube channel yet, but was shown on an Australian news website when Shane was first publicly revealed. Characters * Shane Locations * Australia Trivia * Bluff's Cove was redressed to represent the Australian coast for this video. Goofs * Shane's stats say that he is competing in the Great Race. However, in the film, he competes in the strength competition. The Race Announcer even says that the strength competition is the event that Shane competes in. Gallery File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shane's stats File:TheGreatRace69.jpg|Shane in Austrilia File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shane File:ShaneInTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shane's left side view ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shane's back side view ShaneinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shane's right side view Category:Promotional Videos